When Dreams Become Nightmares
by Elmowantweed
Summary: I cried in pain i didn't care anymore she was the only girl to see me cry tom kaulitz crying what a joke i looked up again she had a knife in her hand "close your eyes and pretend this is a dream" she whispered smirking *Tokio Hotel*


I smelled dirt my eyes opened i saw darkness i turned my head the only light was a window about five feet from me i looked as much i could then i noticed my wrists were locked with heavy chains how could have i missed that? I thought i tugged on them the metal started attacking my skin causing it to bleed i gasped my clothes were changed i panicked where was I? I franticly looked around i saw Bill chained up beside me he was passed out leaning on the pole behind us his head was raised up like he was faking which i thought till i saw the chain around his neck I looked more into the darkness as my eyes adjusted to the lack of light i almost lost it then and there as i saw Georg and gustav chain in a little cage i almost laughed my but off but what stopped me was the sound of footsteps from above us i heard the creak of the door open from behind me and light footsteps made their way toward me and bill i panicked was i supposed to be awake? Who was there? I shut my eyes I'm sleeping I'm sleeping i thought hoping it would help my heart raced as they got louder i desperately tried to slow down my breathing the steps stopped i celebrated in my head i felt a warm wind hit my face wait it wasn't wind i opened my eyes a bit and saw a young women she smiled her skin was awfully pale but i think it was the lighting i watched hr light brown eyes scan the room for a bit she had brown reddish hair her nose was turned up a bit and her lips were a pale pink i stared at her who was she? Was she my hero the one person to get me out of here? Or was she my enemy the one who put me and my band mates here in the first place? So my questions but thought all the great important ones to ask that could help me my hormones just had to act up

"So how old are you?" i asked playing with my lip right my voice was cracking a bit making her smirk i mentally had a war going on in my head making my head pound my flirtatious face was wiped off showing clear pain and discomfort i hung my head down trying to get my hands out of the chains all i could think of was trying to get out my wrists were red blood speeded down my arms i stopped it felt like my hands were being cut off it probably looked like it to

"too young" was her answer "anyway what would you like for supper i could get you out of those chains if you want" she said she was my hero i thought happily i smiled nodding my head i might have looked stupid but i didn't care wait what about bill? I looked at him he was still sleeping or i hoped he was she must have noticed my gaze

"I can't till he wakes up" she responded to my unasked question i nodded she shuffled to the pole she took off the cuffs i waited thinking about what day was it? How long have i or we been here? I heard the clank of the metal hitting cement it echoed but still everyone slept i still don't know why i woke up first i pulled my arms to my chest they were stiff my wrists were cut badly I Looked at her and smiled whispering a thank you she smiled back my stomach felt weird a good weird i put my hand on the floor and got up my body ached and screamed in pain but i put that aside for a moment she was a little shorter than me her head was at my nose she smiled and walked to a wall her hand made a swift movements it was to many horizontal and diagonal lines my head throbbed at the sight as i tried to remember the shape the wall made a sound like to stones rubbing against each other i looked at the ground to stop my head from throbbing how did i not hear that sound? Must be so caught up in my thoughts...Great now i talk to myself i looked up to see a hole in the wall what? I looked around to see the wall was around a foot thick and in that foot you could see as clear as day even in the dim lighting the door in the side wall i grinned from some strange reason and walked forward i looked back to see none but that very only pole that my little brother was chained up to i felt guilt flood me but brushed it off when he wakes up and Georg and gustav we can go home i wonder how long it was from here? Gahhh! Too many questions! I probably sound like some teenage girl school girl worrying about if guys like her! I shook my head a bit so the thoughts would fly out of my head the girl gave me a look of confusion but laughed a bit walking ahead I smirked and did a quick glace she was all right not really curvy but not skin and bone She walked up some stairs leading to a wall oh nice staircase i thought sarcastically but kept quiet she did the same movements i pressed my fingers in my temples just looking at it made me have a headache I'm glad she didn't notice

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see her standing in front of the opening the little space that could get me out of here the small thing that can help me find out where i was concern was clearly on her face like it was written on her forehead my hand melted back to my sides and i gave her the most faked smile i ever did in my whole life

"It's nothing" she shook her head and walking closer to me and placed a hand on my forehead I looked in her eyes not knowing what to do what could i do? Check her out? No why didn't i? I thought as she moved away her eyes were like a wall like she built a wall that was all i could see they showed no emotion like most people I tried doing that once and Bill thought i was depressed i guess It's not my thing but something told me she was happy inside or angry so different but so alike those two emotions seemed to give away and she seemed humanoid minutes passed but they seemed like hours how cliché to think

"Come i got some Advil" she finally said a cheer was hidden in her voice I will never understand women i tried to walk gracefully but that turned into stomps causing her to giggle which made me smile what's going on with me?

"I'm fine" Did my voice just crack? Damn She laughed warmth invaded my cheeks I looked down embarrassed since when was i like this i was fearless when it came to girls even my first girlfriend no butterflies or all the stuff bill said when you're in love or something like that

"No you're not Tom Listen to me you don't need to be all mucho it's just me and you no one to impress" She said turning around she was annoyed the wall was broken it seemed to crumble down emotion filled her eyes I smiled should i be a smartass or be silent? Natural instincts came on

"But what if i want to impress you?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head...Wait she knew my name...well of course she knew my name but gahh headache her eyes softened and started walking again i followed clutching my head as if it would make to pain go away all it did was make it worse so i stopped we finally walked out of the ivory hallway and into a room it had wood flooring and a bed near the window with drawings hanging near it the walls were blue and purple and red they mixed in very good it reminded me of magic it had dragons on it she speed though the room and didn't dare to look at me again till we walked down the stairs there was a living room it seemed so much more different then the bedroom the walls were pale green with ivory seats and a carpet with a square pattern and a black book shelf in the distance she opened a door the window was closed my heart sank a bit to this fact i trailed behind her though the door and there was the kitchen it had black counters and fridge and an island i leaned on it and looked at my hands i was dirty i wiped them on my new shirt the house didn't have lights it lived off the sunlight so I'm guessing a sunny place California it had to be the curtain was closed again this one was green so the room was greenish tint to it the girl was on her tip toes looking in a cupboard that was to tall for her I smirked

"So what's your name?" I asked breaking the ice i wanted to at least know why my band mates and me were locked up in her basement for how long but i think it would be rude to just ask strait up at least warm up a bit

"Unique" I nodded it was a beautiful name just like her tom shut up! She's too young she set a glass of water two red pills next to it me without thinking took them and chugged the water Unique smiled as i ran to the tap getting more water she ate some broccoli and seemed in thought i looked in the fridge it was full of it! Damn this girl loves her vegetables

"Um unique do you know how long everyone has been in the basement?" She gave me a look as if she didn't know what i was talking about

"No I woke up and heard noises from down stairs so i went and found you and everyone else you were the only one up so i unlocked you" she said like she was trying to convince herself to i brushed it off I could be hearing stuff I glanced at her My stomach growled i looked away why now? She giggled and tossed a broccoli at me i looked at it luckily I'm not bill i bit into to it

"Do you have any other food?" i asked i saw some broccoli fly out of my mouth nice one tom she glared at me

"No why would you want to eat anything else?" she sneered what? I pressed my eyebrows together i felt something rising in me anger why? I don't know

"What you eat broccoli all day?" i shouted she looked taken back her eyes were growing red

"You know what kaulitz you're just a selfish boy i could have let you and your little friends die! But i didn't i gave you my food and all you do it complain! They are right money dose change people! And you know what!" she grabbed my arm her nails dug in my skin i let out a shriek in pain which made her smirk and tighten her grip what was with her? She threw me in a dark room where was i why couldn't i just ask her now i had to warm up to her

"I'm so stupid" i whispered beating myself up i could have just asked her but no i couldn't have asked to use the phone did they even have a phone? Of course they would what house doesn't have a phone? Why did she go mad? What happened to the nice side of her? She was so nice and kind and hot and nice i shook my head i shouldn't be thinking of her look what she did wait she said she was sleeping and heard banging did she kidnap us? My heart raced i felt like hiding in dark corner and melt away so no one could see me i felt betrayed the ugly feeling came over me again anger i never liked the feeling of it but i was human like everyone else a good feeling would come after you throw some punches and not care i put my hand on the cold cement floor it was very uncomfortable how long was i going to stay here my eyes burned as tears escaped i never liked crying it made me feel weak and fragile but i didn't care no one was here anyway my throat felt like it was closing why was i crying anyway? I stopped as i heard a sound it sounded like grinding like to stones being rubbed together like to door! She was going downstairs i stood up i had to help my little brother i gave the door a kick but it did nothing but i kept on doing it

"Tom?" i stopped i was just about going to use the whole cliché 'who's there?' but i knew that voice from any where i grew up with that voice i smiled i felt like laughing I'm glade the lights were off

"Bill?"


End file.
